On The First Day Of Christmas
by IronSpockMaster
Summary: 25 Christmas themed drabbles from the TARDIS forum's Christmas Challenge. Each chapter is 100 words and unconnected from the others. The Doctor loves christmas.
1. Chapter 1

**Snowman**

* * *

><p>The Doctor grinned.<p>

"Ever seen snow like this, Amy?" he asked, kicking a great pile of the stuff up into the air.

"Can't say I have," said Amy, studying the ground beneath her. Her boots had sunk into the deep snow and she was buried up to her calves.

"I knew you wouldn't have," said the Doctor gleefully. "That's why I brought you here of course. To expand your mind."

"Whatever," said Amy, disdainfully. "Now let's make a snowman!" She heaved her boots out of the snow and began rolling a big snowball for her snowman's body. A pink snowball.


	2. Chapter 2

**Christmas Shopping**

* * *

><p>"Now this is more like it," said Amy, peering around her. "Shopping!"<p>

"Girls," said the Doctor, shaking his head. He glanced at Rory who shrugged.

"The quicker we start, the quicker it'll be over," he said.

Amy grabbed her husband's hand. "What are you waiting for then? I need new shoes!"

"I thought we came here to buy presents for other people... That's what you humans do at Christmas," puzzled the Doctor.

"Oh, the shoes will be from Rory, to me," said Amy happily, dragging a bemused Rory into the New New York shopping mall.

The Doctor smiled and followed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Christmas Tree**

* * *

><p>"What are you doing? Stop it! Stop it! This is my space. Stop it!"<p>

The Doctor leapt around the control room, waving his arms around frantically.

"A little to the left," said Amy, directing the large, green and red alien closer to the control panel.

"No!" yelled the Doctor. "Get it out, I don't want it. Didn't ask for it. My space!"

"That'll be perfect," said Amy to the alien, who lowered the large pine tree to the floor. "I'll take a box of your decorations as well."

The Doctor sat down and rested his head on his hands, sighing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Holly Berries**

* * *

><p>"They're fascinating, aren't they?" the Doctor said, holding up the bunch of holly berries. He pressed the tip of his finger against the green leaves. "Dangerous, though..." he said, pulling his hand back.<p>

"They're just holly berries," said Amy, digging through the box of decorations the Doctor had dug out of some dusty TARDIS corner.

"They're my favourite part of Christmas," said the Doctor. "Well, aside from the snow and the presents and the food..." He grinned. "Human Christmas is so much fun! I should do this every year!"

Amy rolled her eyes and started searching through the decorations again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bells**

* * *

><p>"What's that sound?" asked Amy, listening intently.<p>

"Oh no," said the Doctor. "This could be quite bad."

"Wait," said Amy. She moved to stand up but the Doctor reached out and pulled her back down behind the rock they were crouched next to. "They're bells," she told him. "Sleigh bells."

"Now that's where you're wrong," said the Doctor gravely. "We need to get back to the TARDIS, now!"

"Scared of Santa Claus... You're a big baby," muttered Amy as the Doctor led her back to the TARDIS. She glanced behind her and gasped. "Ok, Santa isn't supposed to have horns..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Christmas Carols**

* * *

><p>"I hate them," said the Doctor, glaring at Amy. "Turn it off."<p>

"Scrooge." She turned the volume up louder. Away in a Manger blasted louder through the speakers.

The TARDIS groaned and shook.

"See, she doesn't like it either," the Doctor snapped. "There, there, it's ok. The horrid girl will turn the music off," he said soothingly.

"I can't believe you hate Christmas carols," said Amy gleefully. She turned it off.

"Thank goodness!" exclaimed the Doctor.

"We three kings..." Amy began, singing as loud as she could.

"For crying out loud," muttered the Doctor, plugging his ears with his fingers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Holidays**

* * *

><p>"Do you ever take a holiday?" Amy asked, following the Doctor as he stepped out of the TARDIS and into the middle of a standoff between two large, purple aliens holding dangerous weapons.<p>

"Where would be the fun in that?" cried the Doctor, ducking as a laser fired over his head. "It would be so boring!"

"Hmm," said Amy. She ducked behind a snow covered rock. "You promised me somewhere nice for Christmas."

"Did I?" said the Doctor, grinning. "Oops."

"What's even going on here?" Amy yelled, backing away from the alien approaching her.

"No idea," said the Doctor gleefully.


	8. Chapter 8

**Gift**

* * *

><p>The Doctor shook the box.<p>

"Nobody's ever given me a Christmas present before," he said, stroking the green wrapping paper.

"Never?" asked Amy, surprised.

"Nope," he said, tugging at the red ribbon. "It looks too good to open..."

"If he's not going to hurry up, can I have mine?" asked Rory, gazing at the pile of presents under the tree.

"Shhh," said Amy. "Let him open it."

"I am letting him!"

The Doctor ripped at a corner of the paper. A small tear appeared. He grinned and ripped off the rest.

"Ooh!" he exclaimed as he saw what was underneath.


	9. Chapter 9

**Mistletoe**

* * *

><p>"Not another one," said Rory, reaching up and plucking down the mistletoe that was hanging from the TARDIS ceiling. He slipped it into his pocket and carried on down the corridor towards the control room.<p>

The Doctor hung the mistletoe above the TARDIS door, humming to himself.

"He's not going to fall for it," Amy said, amused.

"Your husband is a spoilsport," muttered the Doctor. "It's just a kiss."

Rory entered the room and spotted the mistletoe.

"I'm not kissing my wife underneath that for your benefit!" he exclaimed.

"I feel quite offended by that," said Amy, making Rory blush.


	10. Chapter 10

**Party**

* * *

><p>Amy picked up an interesting looking drink from the bar and gave it a sniff. It didn't smell poisonous, but that didn't make it safe.<p>

"You can drink that, you know," said a blue person in a hula skirt, before dancing off into the party again.

"What the heck," she said, tipping it back and drinking it. It was definitely alcoholic.

She looked around, trying to spot the Doctor. He was doing the limbo under a large candy cane.

"Come and enjoy the party," said the blue person who had returned to the bar.

Amy smiled and went to dance.


	11. Chapter 11

**Christmas Dinner**

* * *

><p>Amy stared at the plates set in front of her.<p>

"When I agreed to come to Christmas dinner with the blue guy I didn't realise he'd be serving... well, whatever the hell this is," she hissed into the Doctor's ear.

The Doctor grinned.

"You need to broaden your tastes, Pond," he said, helping himself to a slice of green meat.

Amy lifted a couple of what looked like roast potatoes onto her plate.

"Have some sauce," said their host, handing her a ceramic jug.

"It's green!" she exclaimed as she poured it.

She took a mouthful.

"Not bad..." she said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Turkey**

* * *

><p>"I wanted a turkey," she told him angrily. "And stuffing and roast potatoes and even brussel sprouts. A normal, non alien Christmas dinner!"<p>

"I thought you'd like it," said the Doctor. "What's gotten into you, Pond?"

"I'm tired." She sat down. "I want to go home. I'm tired of fighting and of things being weird and different."

"I'll get you a turkey," said the Doctor, unsure of what else to say.

"This isn't about the turkey," she sighed.

"What?" asked the Doctor, confused.

"Oh, Doctor," said Amy. "Despite all the time you spend with us, you just don't understand humans."


End file.
